


Time for a Wedding

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: "Excuse you, Sir" [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Protective Danneel Harris, Protective Jensen Ackles, Rich people being assholes, Social Anxiety, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Jensen Ackles is engaged to Jared Padalecki. There's a lot to do between now and the wedding. Between planning the wedding, introducing Jared to the life of the social elite, and fielding all the drama that comes with those things, it's going to be a struggle for either of them to catch a breath. But no matter what, they have each other's backs.
Relationships: Danneel Harris & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: "Excuse you, Sir" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115513
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Jared’s ring shone brightly in the sunlight as he stepped off the plane. The last two weeks were full of cuddling and kissing and more than a little fucking. The whole time his boyfriend- no  _ fiance _ \- took care of his every need and introduced him to new desires. It was like a dream.

But now they were back in Texas and the dream was changing. Their engagement would be announced to the press in a few days. Jensen wanted to start planning the wedding so they could make all the necessary security arrangements. Jared would have to start being a part of the social world of the Ackles empire. There were so many details to go over it made his head spin.

But before he could worry about any of that, there was someone he had to talk to. Someone very important.

“You’re engaged!!!!” Daneel nearly shrieked through the phone. “Omigoshomigoshomigosh OH MY GOD!!!!”

Jared laughed. “Slow down; at this rate you’ll be more excited than I am!”

“I know, I’m sorry I just- You’re  _ engaged _ . Three years ago you swore off dating for good and now you’re  _ engaged _ . I’m just so happy for you. You’ve come so far in just the last year. I think it’s great that you can trust someone like that. Jensen’s been good for you. I am gonna give him hell for proposing without asking me for permission but-”

“Hey, who’s to say  _ I _ didn’t propose?”

“If you had, I would’ve known three months ago because that’s how long it would’ve taken you to plan it.”

“...Fair.”

She chuckled softly. “Anyway, tell me  _ everything _ .”

“Well it was a couple weeks ago-”

“You waited  _ two weeks _ to tell me this?!”   
  


“Hey, we were on his remote private island! I couldn’t get any reception!”

“He has a private island?!”

“That’s what I said!”

\-------------

Jensen rarely put much thought into how he handled his social life. There was a simple formula to being just above the minimum requirements while not wasting too much of his time. He just went to the right parties and spoke to the right people for a few minutes and dedicated the rest of his time to the business. He would occasionally bring a date but eventually he reached the age where it wasn’t necessary. 

But now, things were different. Jared was his fiance, soon to be his husband. It would be expected that he would show up at almost every social event Jensen was invited to. While he’d love to keep his fiance far away from all the vultures that made up the social elite, the best he could do was limit his exposure. 

On the bright side, Jared having to come to all those parties with him meant that he needed a new wardrobe. Specifically, fitted suits. Which meant Jensen got to take his fiance to get properly fitted and watch him model suits all day. And Jared couldn’t complain because it was required and Jensen just wouldn’t let him see the receipt.

“You are enjoying this way too much,” Jared chided him from where he stood, though there was no heat behind it. He might’ve even been smiling a bit.

Jensen smirked. “I’m sorry. I’ll do my best not to have a good time while my future husband gets dressed up.”

Jared rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. “Jen, we’ve already ordered five suits. Do I need more?”

“Yes, yes you do. And I’m not just saying that because I’m enjoying seeing you get fitted.” He sipped the complimentary champagne. “You are my fiance, soon to be my husband. You’re going to have to join me at at least some social events and that means you have to look the part. Luckily for you, you’re not expected to be much more than eye candy so most people will leave you alone.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow and made eye contact with him in the mirror. “I’m lucky that almost everyone I meet is going to consider me a lesser individual not worth their time?”

“Jared, my love, with this crowd that is  _ exactly _ what you want them to think about you. The less you have to deal with them, the better.”

“If you hate them so much, why do you deal with them?”

“Because they’re necessary,” he sighed. “My business is in a delicate balance. There are people that I need to please and other people that need to please me. These parties that I go to are part of how I maintain that balance. Not to mention keeping my image as a socialite is an excellent way to secure an alibi and protect my reputation with the actual good people of this city. It’s complicated and if I could, I’d avoid it. Sadly, I can’t.”

Jared nodded like he understood, and he probably did to an extent. And even if he didn’t get all the particulars, he’d support Jensen on it because that’s just the kind of fiance he was. “So. When’s the first party?”

“In a month. We’ll be attending a charity ball for….”  _ What was it again…? _ “I forget what it’s for but I donated enough to buy us plates and ensure that we’re seated with decent people that we can make some small talk with.”

“I suppose ‘decent’ is the best I can expect?”

“Not even my money can do better than that I’m afraid.”

Jared smiled. “I’m sure if it could, you’d do it.”

“You know it.” Jensen winked.

Jared laughed and indulged him with a twirl in his suit. Jensen had a feeling he was going to enjoy those events a lot more with his fiance at his side.

\------------

“I still can’t believe you’re getting married!” Danneel squealed. “Have you guys picked out a date? Color schemes? Flowers? Cake? What about-”

“Dani!” Jared chuckled. “We’ve only been back for a day or two. Jensen’s catching up on work and I’m catching up on sleep. I’ve really only decided on one thing anyway….”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“...That I would love it if you would be my Best Man. Or Best Woman? Or Maid of Honor? Whatever you want to call it.”

There was silence on the other end for a few moments and Jared was worried he’d messed up when squealing came back from the other end. “Are you freaking kidding???? I’d love to!”

Jared laughed. Whatever else happened at the wedding, he’d have his best friend with him. And that’s the best he could ask for.

Well.

Besides marrying Jensen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how rich people work but I assume it's something like this lol

**_Dallas Socialite Jensen Ackles Announces Engagement_ **

**_CEO of Ackles Incorporated Strikes a New Deal_ **

**_5-Time Winner of Hottest Dallas Bachelor is Tying the Knot_ **

_ Jensen Ackles, the most sought-after bachelor in the city of Dallas (and perhaps even the state of Texas) has announced his engagement to Jared Padalecki. The couple got engaged on their recent vacation to one of Ackles’ properties.  _

_ Jensen and Jared have been dating under the radar for the last twelve months. Though he never made an official announcement, some have speculated about the identity of the young man in the candid pictures circulating through local gossip magazines and websites. Both men denied an interview at this time but based on the evidence we’ve seen from afar, these two are absolutely smitten with each other. _

_ Though we didn’t get an interview, Ackles did allow us a quote. “Jared is undoubtedly the best thing that’s ever happened to me. He’s changed my life in ways I can’t even describe and he makes me rethink who I am as a person. I can only hope I’ve done the same for him.” _

_ Tonight, as Dallas’ young men and women lament the loss of the city’s most eligible bachelor, Jared Padalecki will make his social debut on the arm of his fiance at the Benedict Garden Gala for Endangered Plants. _

Jared scrolled through Pintrest looking for wedding ideas. He was sure it would be some time before they started seriously planning but it couldn't hurt to have ideas for the flowers and colors and all that. He'd have to show Jensen later, though his fiance hadn't expressed much interest in the wedding and basically just handed him a blank check for whatever he wanted.

Mostly, he was distracting himself. Tonight, he would be thrust into the world of the socioeconomic class he only ever saw from afar. He would meet people who held the city of Dallas in the palm of their hand (though few held as much power as Jensen), people who would probably rather see him dead than sitting across from them at dinner. He would make polite conversation, eat food that probably cost more than three months of rent, and pray he didn’t do anything to embarrass his fiance. Logically, he knew there was little chance of anything going wrong. If all went well, Jensen wouldn’t leave his side all night and he’d be mostly ignored in favor of bigger fish. There was no reason to believe that wouldn’t happen.

That objective fact did little to calm his anxiety but he could try, right?

“Jared? Are you dressed yet?” Jensen called from the bathroom.

“Yes. Are you sure I’m not underdressed?” Not that Jared was complaining about not having to go to a stuffy dinner party but this business casual look (that both looked and felt too expensive) wasn’t what he was expecting for a high society party. 

“It’s half dinner, half garden party; no one’s dressing up tonight.” Jensen stepped out of the bathroom with a grin, dressed in a similar blazer-and-slacks combination. “Trust me, you look great.”

“If you say so….” 

“Hey.” Jensen caressed his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Slowly, he pulled back and rested his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “You look great. Nothing is going to go wrong tonight. I am going to show off my gorgeous fiance and you are going to be your stunning self, okay?”

Jared nodded. “Promise you won’t leave me to the vultures?”

“I would never.” Jensen smiled and kissed him again.

“Now come on. The car is waiting.”

\-----------------

Jensen held Jared’s hand as they exited the car. Tonight’s event was small, so there would be no pushy photographers, at least none who’s careers he couldn’t easily ruin. All they had to worry about was the attendees. “Just stick with me,” he said as they walked up to the house. “You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Jared squeezed his hand as they entered the party. He knew his fiance was worried but everything was going to be fine. Jensen specifically chose this event because it was relatively low-stakes. No one here held more power than him and he was on good terms with his equals. So long as no one said anything stupid to either of them, everthing would be fine.

“Jensen, baby!” Donavan Hugh, their delightful host for the evening, greeted them first. “I’m happy to have you here. When I heard you were coming I just threw my old budget out the window and pulled out all the stops! Nothing less than the best for you, my friend.” 

“Don, my old friend.”  _ Spineless suck up. _ “I just wanted to contribute to a worthy cause. By the way, this is Jared.”

“Right, Jared. You got lucky with this guy; those pockets run deep, am I right?” Donovan chuckled and clapped Jensen on the shoulder. “I have a few more people to greet but then I have the proposal of a lifetime for you, my man. See you in a bit.”

Jensen turned to Jared as their host walked off. “See? You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Is everyone here like that?”

“Most of them, yes. Think you can handle that?”

Jared shrugged and smirked. “Not my first time dealing with self-important douchebags. I think we can handle them.”

“That’s my boy.”

He led his fiance out to the main party, which was in a well-lit garden area. Guests were mingling between the flowers and hedges, sipping on champagne and eating canapes. The dinner wouldn’t be for another hour yet, so most of them were using this time to chat about recent events and discuss small business. 

When they joined the fray, several eyes turned on them. Between Jensen’s relative star-power and Jared’s new face, they made quite the spectacle. He squeezed Jared’s hand again and smiled at their audience. He knew what they saw: Jensen Ackles, powerful crime boss and professional business man, and Jared Padalecki, his gorgeous fiance.  _ Time to shine. _

“Jensen, darling, wonderful to see you.” Ruth Connell handed him a glass of champagne. “I have to admit, I was a little surprised when I heard you were bringing a guest. I can’t remember the last time I saw you out with a young man.” Her smile was sickeningly sweet, obviously fake. He was just one of the guests in attendance that owed him a favor or two and, oh how quickly they forget.

“What can I say, I like to show off,” he joked, pulling Jared closer with an arm around his waist. “Ruth, this is Jared Padalecki, my fiance. Jared, this is Ruth, an old friend of mine. I helped her get her clothing line off the ground a few years back and she’s been soaring high ever since.”

“That’s me.” She smirked. “You know, Jared, you made quite a splash in the gossip world today. I’ve still got no idea how Jensen kept you a secret for so long. My poor girls were positively crushed to learn about the engagement.”

Jared shrugged. “Jensen just didn’t want me to get too overwhelmed. He’s protective like that.”

“Or maybe I just wanted to keep you for myself.” Jensen playfully squeezed his ass. “But you’re just too amazing to keep locked away.”

“Oh, you two are positively adorable!” Ruth sipped her drink. “And you carry yourself so well, Jared, especially for someone from your background.”

_ Pardon me? _

Jensen’s smile tightened. “Jared, why don’t you go find one of the waiters and get us some canapes? I’m starving.”

“Really? I thought-”

“Yes, Jared, really.”

He shrugged and walked away, leaving Jensen to turn to Ruth with the fury of a thousand suns. “I’d think someone from  _ your _ background would have more respect,” he hissed. “Don’t forget: I made you and I can destroy you just as easily.”

Ruth blanched and stepped back. “I-I only meant-”

“I don't care what you meant. If you ever insult Jared like that again, you’ll be finished. Do I make myself clear?” He’d really hoped they would at least make it to dinner before he had to worry about this but clearly he’d been wrong.

“Here, Jen.” Jared handed him a small plate, seemingly unaware of what had just transpired.

Jensen turned back to him with a sweet smile. “Thank you, sweetheart. What would I do without you?”

“Starve to death I guess.”

Ruth slowly backed away. “Well, y-you two have a lovely evening. I’ve got to make my rounds.” He didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone move so fast in stilettos.

Jared leaned in as they watched her leave. “You know you don’t have to send me away to defend my honor, right?” he murmured. “I like watching you go all bad wolf.”

Jensen smirked and slid a possessive arm around him. “Sorry to deprive you of a show. Next time I’ll let you stick around, okay?”

“You’d better. How can I reward you if I don’t know what you’ve done?”

_ Fuck….  _ “Have I told you that I love you?”

Jared hummed and pretended to think about it. “Only five times today.” 

“Well, that’s a shame; I should definitely be doing that more often.” 

As much as he wanted to continue their banter, it was time for dinner to begin. Five courses of overpriced food in ridiculously small servings while self-important people talk about how charitable they are. Ordinarily, he’d be ready to leave. But right now, with Jared by his side, he was ready to have a good time.

\--------------

“It was lovely chatting with you, Camilla. I completely understand your struggles; give me a call sometime, okay?” Jared smiled tightly and did his best to untangle himself from the arms of the delightful chatty (and almost certainly drunk) woman who caught him getting drinks. 

“Of course, Jared dear,” she purred. “We’ll have to get lunch sometime.”

“Yes, for sure. But right now, I have to leave so-”

“Oh but the night’s still young. We can go somewhere now. Let’s go to a bar and really party!” She cheered and gripped his wrist tighter. 

Jared chuckled awkwardly and frantically searched for Jensen.  _ The one time you need the bathroom…. _ “I’d love to but I have other plans. Don’t you have someone waiting for you?”

“There you are, Jared.” Oh, what sweet honey graced Jared’s ears? Could it be…?

Jensen smiled and not-so-gently pushed Camilla off of him. “Sorry about that. I ran into a friend and she can chat your ear off if you let her. Are you ready to go home?”

“So ready.” He’d gladly lose all his dignity and run for the car if he had to. Thankfully, he did not.

“How long do we have until we have to do this again?” he asked as they got settled in the car. 

“About a month still. Why?”

“Remind me I need to eat something before we go next time. I swear, there was maybe one bite of food on for each course. What’s the point of paying all that money if we weren’t going to eat anything?”

Jensen shrugged. “It’s how the rich do it. Don’t worry, I’ll make you something at home.”

“You’re awesome.” Jared smiled and kissed him. And then they kissed again. And then it’s a bit of a blur but by the time they got home Jared was in Jensen’s lap and their blazers were somewhere in the void.

Jensen groaned softly. “You know, we could always skip dinner and-”

“No.” Jared nipped his ear. “As wonderful and sexy as you look right now, I’m starving and if you won’t feed me, I will just  _ take care of myself _ , okay?” He smirked and climbed out of the car, swaying his hips as he walked up the drive. 

He was gonna be sore tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I start another part of this series already today? Yes. Am I going to update them at the same time from now on? Probably not. Do I care? Not enough to keep this in my drafts :)


End file.
